mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Miller
Jim Miller is a lightweight contender in the UFC. His most recent fight was a controversial decision win over Mark Bocek. He then won another, less-than-awe-inspiring unanimous decision against Gleison Tibau. He next faced undefeated prospect Charles Oliveira, defeating the blackbelt via first-round kneebar submission. He next faced former WEC fighter and undefeated UFC newcomer Kamal Shalorus. He handed Shalorus his first loss via third-round TKO. Miller next faced former WEC lightweight champion Ben Henderson. Henderson dominated Miller en route to a unanimous decision victory that shocked many. Miller next signed to face fellow contender Melvin Guillard in Nashville Tennessee, defeating Guillard via an impressive first-round rear-naked choke submission. Miller next signed to face TUF winner and veteran Nate Diaz. The winner would almost surely receive the next shot at the UFC lightweight title. Diaz choked Miller out with a guillotine choke submission in the second round. It was the first time Miller had been finished in his MMA career. Miller next stepped in to replace an injured Gray Maynard against Joe Lauzon in what was sure to be a very late candidate for 2012 Fight of the Year. Miller and Lauzon went to war as expected for fifteen straight minutes, splattering the canvas with Lauzon's blood as they fought to the very finish. In the end, Miller was awarded the victory via unanimous decision. The fight also won both men Fight of the Night honors to say the least. Miller spoke afterwards of his desire for a rematch with Gray Maynard. Instead he was next rumored to face debuting former Bellator lightweight champion Eddie Alvarez in spring 2013. Miller instead next signed to welcome debuting Strikeforce veteran Pat Healy in April 2013. Healy defeated Miller via a third round rear-naked choke submission after a fantastic fight. Unfortunately Healy tested positive for marijuana afterwards and was forced to give up his Submission of the Night bonus along with a ninety-day suspension and an overurning of the huge win into a no-contest. After a decent layoff Miller signed to fight Fabricio Camoes. He defeated Camoes via a first round armbar submission. Miller signed in February 2014 to fight Strikeforce veteran Bobby Green. Green was injured and replaced by Yancy Medeiros who Miller choked unconscious in the first round with a guillotine submission. Miller wasted little time in next signing to fight WEC veteran Donald Cerrone in his first main event since the Diaz fight. Cerrone knocked Miller out in the second round with a headkick. Miller next fought Beneil Dariush losing an upset unanimous decision. Miller then fought WEC veteran Danny Castillo in a loser-leaves-town type of matchup defeating Castillo via a narrow split decision before rattling off another pair of back-to-back losses to Michael Chiesa (by second round rear-naked choke submission) and Diego Sanchez (a close and entertaining unanimous decision.) Once again in a loser-leaves-town type of situation Miller fought former Pride lightweight champion Takanori Gomi at the landmark UFC 200 event. He defeated Gomi quite quickly via a first round technical knockout. Miller then signed for a rematch of his bloody 2012 win over Joe Lauzon. It would be his first main event spot since the Cerrone fight. Miller defeated Lauzon via a close, exciting and controversial split decision. Miller next signed to welcome welterweight veteran Thiago Alves on the preliminary portion of the UFC's first event at the Madison Square Garden arena. Alves missed weight by nearly seven pounds so the fight continued at a catchweight of 166.6 pounds, nearly welterweight.. Miller defeated Alves via a methodical unanimous decision. Miller then faced veteran Dustin Poirier losing via a majority decision after an amazing, back-and-forth fight which Miller very nearly won after injuring Poirier's leg quite badly with low kicks. Miller showed a lot of heart and talent and know-how in the fight, showed he was still in the game. He next fought former UFC and WEC lightweight champion Anthony Pettis, unfortunately losing his second big fight in a row via unanimous decision after an exciting fight. Miller then signed to fight grinding, heavy-handed wrestler Francisco Trinaldo. Fights *Jim Miller vs. Muhsin Corbbrey *Jim Miller vs. Anthony Morrison - The fight was for the CFFC lightweight title with Jim Miller defending. *Jim Miller vs. Bart Palaszewski - The fight was Miller's IFL debut and his only fight for the promotion. It was his last fight before entering the UFC. The fight was also Bart Palaszewski's last fight in the promotion. *Jim Miller vs. David Baron - The fight was David Baron's UFC debut, and his only fight in the promotion, as he was cut after the loss. The fight, in 2008, was also his last fight so far, as of April 2010. *Jim Miller vs. Matt Wiman - Miller had taken the fight on less than two weeks' notice, replacing Frank Edgar. *Gray Maynard vs. Jim Miller *Mac Danzig vs. Jim Miller - Mac Danzig was trying to break a two-fight losing streak with hard-fought losses to Josh Neer and Clay Guida. Instead, Miller picked up a dominant, bloody decision victory adding a third loss to Danzig's streak. *Jim Miller vs. Steve Lopez - The fight was Steve Lopez's UFC debut. *Jim Miller vs. Gleison Tibau *Jim Miller vs. Charles Oliveira - The fight was Charles Oliveira's first loss. *Jim Miller vs. Kamal Shalorus - The fight was the UFC debut of Kamal Shalorus and it was also his first loss. *Jim Miller vs. Joe Lauzon 1 - The fight was considered to be the FOTY for 2012. *Pat Healy vs. Jim Miller - The fight was Pat Healy's return to the UFC. *Beneil Dariush vs. Jim Miller *Jim Miller vs. Danny Castillo *Diego Sanchez vs. Jim Miller *Jim Miller vs. Takanori Gomi - The fight was almost certainly a loser-leaves-town type of matchup between the two diminished veterans. *Jim Miller vs. Joe Lauzon 2 - The decision victory for Miller was extremely controversial. Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Submission of the Night winners